


Matching Sweater for Me(ow) and You

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, F/M, Family Feels, Minor Injuries, Original Character(s), Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Konan comes home to find her husband, Kakuzu, trying to dress the cat in a sweater for their adopted daughter. It does not go well.
Relationships: Kakuzu/Konan (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Matching Sweater for Me(ow) and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jashinist_feminist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashinist_feminist/gifts).



> Request from tumblr for jashinist-feminist! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt- "what made you think that putting a holiday sweater on our CAT was a good idea? i’ll get the band-aids." 
> 
> A little info on my OC- Natsuki is my OC kakukona ship child. After they got married, they wanted a kid but knew they were too old to have one of their own and also knew they didn't want to deal with a baby, so they decided to adopt an older child. This takes place within the first year they adopted her, so she still has some insecurities about her place in their family and needs reassurance.

Konan came home to find bags from the pet store littering the floor, along with what looked like clothing tags. She picked one up, ‘Matching Sweater for Me(ow) and You!’ 

That did not sound like something Kakuzu would buy at all. _Ever._ Then she saw the price tag. Thirty five dollars. _Definitely_ not something Kakuzu would have bought. Though he might have… if their daughter had really looked like she wanted it. He had been much more willing to spend money lately, it was his own way of showing how much he loved and cared for someone. 

Konan smiled, trying to picture Kakuzu paying for a cat sweater. Natsuki had Kakuzu wrapped around her finger, he would do, and get, anything for her. 

Once she had all the tags and pet store bags picked up, she looked around, wondering where everyone was and went to look for them. 

Making her way down the hall, she heard voices from her and Kakuzu’s bedroom. As she got closer, she heard their elderly cat Burger growl, hiss and then heard Kakuzu shout in pain.

The cat suddenly raced by her, a blur of orange, and she stepped into the bedroom, “What’s going on in here?”

Kakuzu was holding his arm as blood dripped down between his fingers and Natsuki looked between them, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Burger attacked me!” Kakuzu shouted.

“He’s never done anything like that before, what were you doing that made him attack you?” Konan asked, though she had a pretty good idea already.

“Trying to put a holiday sweater on him. He didn't appreciate it.” Kakuzu kicked at something on the floor and Konan looked to see that there was indeed a cat sized holiday sweater on the floor.

Trying not to laugh, she demanded to know, “Why did you think putting a holiday sweater on our cat was a good idea? He’s so old and grouchy!”

Natsuki sniffled and whispered, “I’m sorry…” 

“You have nothing to be sorry about, sweetie,” Konan said as she went over to her and wrapped her in a warm hug, “It’s all his own fault.”  
  
She shook her head, “But _I_ wanted him to put the sweater on Burger. It _is_ my fault. Please don’t be mad at me.”  
  
“No one is angry with you,” Kakuzu told her, “It’s not your fault.”

“But I wanted to dress him up…” She bit her lip as tears slid down her cheeks, “and take pictures with him…” 

Kakuzu knelt down and reached out, wiping her tears away with his thumb, “It’s alright, no one is mad at you.”

Swallowing thickly, Konan afraid she was going to start crying herself. “You go make sure Burger isn’t getting into anything, and I’m going to clean up your dad’s arm. And I want you to know that we love you, and you did nothing wrong, alright?”  
  
Before she could get away, Konan gave Natsuki a hug then let her leave the room to look for Burger. Kakuzu was lead into the bathroom and told to sit on the closed toilet while Konan rummaged around looking for the first aid kit.

“Let me see it.” Konan grasped her husbands hand and pried it away from his arm, the sight of blood not bothering her at all, though she did like her loved ones to keep it inside where it belonged. 

“Think I need to get stitches?” Kakuzu asked.

“I think you’ll be alright without any… it’s an infection you should be worried about.” She held onto his arm tightly as she disinfected the cuts, ignoring his protests of pain for as long as she could. She would have been done with him already if he would just sit still.

“Would you please stop?” She finally had heard enough, “It can’t hurt that much, can it?”

“It does…” He said with a wounded look and watery eyes.

She was surprised, but tried to be more gentle, the cuts were fairly deep.

“If you stop fighting me, I might give you a kiss when I’m done.”

That helped to get Kakuzu to stop trying to get away from her as Konan finished cleaning up the cuts and applying an ointment and finally the band-aids. She leaned over him, “All done, you should be fine now.”

“That kiss?”

“Well, alright, I suppose you earned one.” She smiled and pressed her lips to his, and with his good hand pulled her down onto his lap as he kissed her back.

She finally pulled away, “On top of the toilet is really not the place to make out, besides, we need to check on Natsuki. She seemed very upset over this. I know what she’s thinking. She thinks we’re going to send her back if we get angry with her.”

“That’s ridiculous, we would never do that!” 

“Don't forget, I’ve been in her position. I know how she must be feeling.” 

* * *

They found her in her room with Burger purring happily in her lap as she brushed his fur, her eyes red from crying. There was a sweater on the end of her bed that looked like the one Konan had seen on the floor in her and Kakuzu’s bedroom. 

As Konan sat on the edge of the bed she picked it up to look at it. it was cute, red with a smiling white cat face on the front, though cheap looking, not at all worth thirty five dollars, but what did one expect from a pet store.

The fact Kakuzu had bought it for her was sweet, but not well thought out. Burger was too old to allow anyone to dress him up, even a younger cat might not allow it. She didn’t want to think of what could have happened if Kakuzu hadn’t been the one trying to put him in the sweater.

“Natsuki, you know we love you, don’t you?” Konan asked as she folded the sweater and held it in her lap, “We’re not angry with you at all. Your dad’s arm will be just fine, he’s had worse. We’re just glad it was him and not you who got hurt.”

“You’re really not mad at me? You won’t send me back?” She whispered, peeking up at them both through her lashes.

It broke Konan and Kakuzu's hearts to hear her voice her fears, and Kakuzu sat next to Konan on the bed as he said, “No, we would never send you back! You’re our daughter, and we love you. You’re part of this family no matter what happens.”

Holding the sweater tightly, Konan blinked back tears. She knew what it was like to grow up in an orphanage and foster care, hoping someone would adopt her, and then fearing that if they she did, they might grew tired of her, or if she did something wrong and upset them, that they would send her back. She had wished for a family her whole life and while she had never been adopted, she had finally got her family and would never give up them for anything. 

A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts, “Are you alright?” Kakuzu asked softly, “Did I say something wrong?”  
  
Konan shook her head and wiped her eyes, “No, you didn’t say anything wrong. I was just thinking that I finally have the family I’ve always wanted and dreamed of,” she looked at Natsuki, “and we will never send you back, not for anything. Now,” she took a breath and smiled, “I have an idea about this sweater.” 

* * *

Together, they decided to return the matching sweaters to the pet store, then went to the mall where they let Natsuki pick out a new, much nicer, sweater for around the same price and helped her find a matching bow tie for Burger. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment- I love hearing from readers :D


End file.
